<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Night by Raventothenest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714700">Secret Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raventothenest/pseuds/Raventothenest'>Raventothenest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raventothenest/pseuds/Raventothenest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tachibana Izumi/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——千景很适合月亮。<br/>泉踏进中庭时，脑子里莫名其妙地冒出了这个想法。<br/>绛紫色的夜空中，月轮在絮状云之间朦胧隐现。熄灯时间已过，中庭的路灯自然早就被某个奉行简朴节制生活的黑道早早关闭，但天穹中的冷白色的月光毫无保留地倾泻下来，游离在春季深夜的空气中，在独自坐在长椅上专注敲打电脑键盘的青年周身化开，仿佛一个身处月色孤岛的孤寂灵魂。<br/>相对于白天吵吵嚷嚷的宿舍，夜间一切格外安静，只有小虫在草丛里鸣叫。也正是因此，尽管泉已经小心放轻了脚步，小树枝在脚下碎裂的声音仍然显得十分清脆。<br/>"监督，现在还不睡觉的话，明天会被泉田说教的。"青年笑眯眯地抬起头，月下他的发色更近似于灰绿，夜色揉进了他钴蓝色的眼眸，却没有带进一点月影。<br/>“抱歉啊，千景先生。我笨手笨脚的，还是打扰到你了。”<br/>“没那回事，正好事情也处理得差不多了。"他自然地往前欠了欠身，不知道是巧合还是故意为之，恰好挡住了从她的角度能看到的所有内容。“监督在这个时间出现在中庭倒是很少见。"<br/>泉刚洗过澡，还带着一身的水汽。她身上的睡衣是此前幸送给她的生日礼物，虽然是普通的宽松两件套样式，却因为胸口和肩膀两侧的咖喱国王和超级三角卡通形象而显得非同一般——自然，将她的身体线条遮得严严实实，因此毫无任何女性魅力可言。<br/>“今晚和左京先生还有缀君讨论下次公演的舞台设计，差点忘记了时间，睡前才想起来紬先生回老家前拜托过我代他照顾中庭的花。"泉温和地笑，对他晃了晃手中的水壶。“虽然夜里的温度不低，但露水很重，千景先生还是回房间工作比较好哦。"<br/>“茅崎那家伙要直播，就把我赶出来了。"他指了指紧闭的103房门。<br/>泉恍然大悟，“确实，今天是周五啊……真是辛苦千景先生了。”<br/>“毕竟一开始就和那家伙签了入住合约，再说反正我也不需要太多睡眠。”<br/>“也就是说，幸好我到了中庭吹风，否则千景先生都只能一个人待着，也太可怜了。”<br/>千景啼笑皆非，“我不觉得自己有监督说的这么怕孤独。”<br/>“哈哈，谁知道呢？”她模仿着他一贯似是而非的语气，笑着眨了眨眼，随后正色道，“虽然这么说，就算是千景先生也要注意好好休息才对，”泉俯下身察看长椅边开得肆意绚烂的月季花丛，伸手探触时忽然条件反射地迅速收回，飞快地看了一眼指腹，将手藏在了身后。“不过，以前的千景先生会离开宿舍回到自己家去休息，现在却愿意等到至先生直播完才进房间呢。”<br/>他皱了皱眉。泉仍然维持着俯身的姿势，笑盈盈地侧过脸看着他。她蔷薇色的眼底落进了半边夜空和他的剪影，令他下意识撇开视线，以免深陷进那片波光粼粼的星河。<br/>“没办法，要是不住在宿舍里，那个游戏废人更会让房间乱得无法无天吧。"</p><p>“哈哈，虽然这么说，但是在千景先生的心里， 你已经把大家当成重要的家人了。想到这一点，我就觉得非常高兴。”<br/>——“……出任务的时候买了棉花糖？虽然说是顺便买回来喂猫的……虽然April说话总是很刻薄，但是心里早就已经把December当作重要的家人了啊。哈哈，想到这一点，我就觉得非常高兴。”<br/>熟悉的话语在脑海中浮现，那片月色忽然变得刺眼滚烫，从眼前烧灼到心底。千景愣怔了一瞬，啪的一声合上了笔记本电脑。泉被吓了一跳，不安地直起身，却因为逆着月光而看不清他的神情。<br/>"千景先生？"<br/>“......监督果然和那家伙很像啊。"他像是低声叹了一口气。<br/>“诶？”<br/>"没什么，"千景慢条斯理地从椅子上站起身，仿佛半秒前的失态仅仅是她的错觉，"我来帮监督的忙吧。"<br/>"不用的，毕竟是我答应紬先生的事，怎么可以麻烦千景先生……"然而对方虽然微笑着，从她手中接过水壶的动作却不容置疑，泉只好放弃，"那就拜托千景先生了。"<br/>骨节分明的手指握着水壶手柄，另一只手熟练地拨开植物茂密的枝叶，向根部的泥土浇灌，小心避开了娇嫩的叶心。湿润的水洼落进了点点星光，水流落在泥土的细簌声在静寂的夜里显得奇妙。<br/>“叶心不能碰到水吗？”<br/>“这几天比较潮湿，在叶心的水如果不能及时蒸发会导致叶片粘连腐烂。”<br/>“原来如此......”<br/>“另外，水温和环境温度相差太大的话会损伤植物的根部，所以其实还是避免在夜里浇水比较好，不过现在的天气很温暖，倒没什么关系。”<br/>“千景先生以前也养过植物吗？”<br/>“监督看出来了啊，”他随意地笑了笑，“虽然养过，也只是知道皮毛的程度。不过比起那个，实际上我的祖先曾经是欧洲宫廷的御用花匠。”<br/>“宫廷花匠？”泉惊得差点撞上了树枝。<br/>千景陷入沉思，“说起来，曾祖父在二战期间是同盟国间谍，曾经借助给纳粹军官的情妇送花的机会传递秘密情报。”<br/>“诶……”<br/>"不过战后他移居印度，发现那里的气候不适合培育那些从欧洲带过去的花种，从那以后就培植香料了，是在印度非常有名的香料商。"<br/>“……千景先生，你又在捉弄我了吧？"<br/>"谁知道呢？"他哈哈一笑，给出一个模棱两可的回答，算是对刚才她蹩脚的模仿行为的适时报复，“水已经浇完了，监督也早点回房间休息吧。像这样不吹干头发就在中庭闲逛，万一病倒了会让大家很担心。"<br/>"虽然我确实有点困了，但是要吹头的时候才发现吹风机坏了。"她有点不好意思。<br/>"毕竟是初代就已经存在的东西，能用到现在已经是极限了吧？"<br/>"虽然是这样，一想到又会被左京先生骂就觉得很伤脑筋。"<br/>"比起那个，要是监督因此感冒病倒了，反而会让大家都很担心......我也会很担心监督。"<br/>千景轻描淡写地说，将空水壶放置在廊下的老位置，直起身看着苦恼的监督，此刻他钴蓝色的眼里终于落进了柔和的月影，"顺便说一下，我姑且也是团内修理部的一员。"<br/>"诶，那意思是......可是那样也太麻烦千景先生吗？"<br/>"以前也说过，监督可以多依赖我一些。"<br/>树影摇曳投下细碎的月光，将她脸上的犹豫投在他眼中。他带着微笑站在原地，等待她发出向来不擅长的求助。<br/>“那就......拜托千景先生帮我修理一下吧。”她像是终于下定了决心。<br/>“乐意之至。”千景绅士地欠了欠身。</p><p>月影推移，千景拧好吹风机后盖的最后一颗螺丝时，墙上的指针过了一点一刻，身边的泉已经困得撑不住脸。<br/>“监督，"他忍不住出声提醒，“差不多可以醒一醒了。"<br/>灯光再柔和，对瞌睡的人而言也觉得刺眼。泉皱着眉勉力将眼睛撑开了一条缝隙，眼球迟缓地转动对焦，总算看清了面前的人。<br/>“虽然只是电阻丝的问题，但老化的部件太多，不小心就到了这个点了。”看到她困倦茫然的表情，他立刻知道自己刚才说的话效果几乎等同于对一头牛朗诵有栖川誉的诗歌。<br/>“谢谢……”她晃了晃脑袋，撑着桌沿摇摇晃晃地站起来，“已经这么晚了……千景先生也早点......休息……” <br/>坐了太久而虚浮麻木的腿无法支撑身体的重量，她踉跄向前倾倒，千景立刻箭步上前，以极快的反应速度伸手将她稳稳托住。<br/>“晚安......呼……”之后的词汇都变成了细不可闻的气音，轻轻拂在他颈侧的呼吸逐渐变得和缓均匀。尽管有些不可思议，怀里的人的确在这种情况下在他的睡着了。<br/>“真是的......监督也是寝太郎吗？”千景无奈着吐槽道，而对方的反应则是安心地在他的怀中陷得更深了一些。尽管她的这点体重对他而言微不足道，单凭他的双手支撑着她的小臂，这样的受力姿势只是让泉在千景的怀里下坠。他松开泉的小臂，迅速虚握成拳揽住她的脊背与后腰，止住了她下滑的趋势。<br/>“深夜让男人进自己的房间，还这么毫无防备地睡着了，监督的胆子还真是大啊。”<br/>仍然忍不住轻声吐出打趣的话语，但怀里睡着的人并不为所动，令他失去了嘲讽的乐趣。她的脸颊贴在他的胸口，白皙细致的皮肤在暖白色的灯下显出淡淡的透明感。与此同时，他的手臂与胸膛察觉到了从她单薄的睡衣透过来的身体热度。<br/>尽管曾因幼年不愉快的记忆而产生排斥女性的心理，千景仍是一个生理功能正常的成年男性，而以现在的视角，从她敞开的咖喱国王睡衣领口就可以隐约看到脖颈线条延伸的深处。他蹙起眉，迅速地移开了视线。他不是没有接触过异性，但在那段秘密的工作经历中，他曾经见过太多八面玲珑，甚至以身体换取情报的女人，与她们的交往仅仅加重了他原本就对女性有失偏颇的负面印象，也是因此，最初他以复仇为目的加入满开剧团时，也曾不惮以最浓烈的恶意揣度和对待这位年轻的监督。<br/>而她对他的回报是——一个无论何时都有人笑着说“欢迎回来”的家。<br/>灯光在泉的脸庞投下深浅不一的阴影，仍有些湿润的碎发滑落在额前，或许扎得她有些发痒，她蹙起了眉。千景伸出手，修长的手指将那撮碎发拂到一边，随后他倾下身将她拦腰抱起，轻柔地放置在椅子上，让她倚靠在自己的腰际以保持平衡。<br/>对卯木千景而言，这应当属于完全多余的事。当打开吹风机的一档风力用手调试温度时，他觉得自己简直蠢透了。<br/>"仅此一次。"他像是在警告泉，但更像是警告自己。<br/>内心深处却并不讨厌做这样的事。<br/>他修长的手指抚过她的褐色发丝，将半干的头发拨到一侧，她的头发并没有经过细致的保养，但光滑柔顺，在他掌心皮肤上留下丝迹水痕。暖风从电吹风的送风口溢出，带着热度的水蒸气在他的眼镜上凝结成雾，令他不得不摘下眼镜搁在一边。房间内渐渐漫开了铃兰花和草莓牛奶女性香波的味道，虽然浅淡，却有不容忽视的存在感。<br/>她睡得很熟，但在风拂到她的后颈和耳廓时，她会无意识地蹙眉，他冰凉的指尖触到她的皮肤也会引起她小小的战栗。他从未如此近距离地观察泉的脸庞，端详她在暖白色灯光下莹白得几乎透明的皮肤，梦呓时不自觉抿紧的嘴唇，以及沾染了些微绯色的眼角。<br/>显然，立花泉是一位十分具有魅力的女性。<br/>尽管她自身对此毫无自觉。<br/>千景关掉吹风机，将她放置在床铺上掖好被角后正要转身离开，忽然止住了脚步。他回到泉的床沿边坐下，从外套的口袋里取出一枚创可贴，将它撕开后小心地贴在她右手食指指腹的伤口上。<br/>"真是的……"他轻叹着，"受伤却不说出来，别人是不会注意到的，监督。"<br/>就像被他囚禁而不得不共度的那几日几夜，泉得到的仅有他冰冷的眼神，不加掩饰的厌恶和仇恨，以及为摧毁她深爱的剧团的疯狂报复，而她仅仅将一切默默承担下来，在一切结束后也从不向他人提起一个字。<br/>“抱歉啊，监督。”他低声说，轻轻抚过她光滑的额头和额角的碎发。<br/>她的这个习惯或许来源于那个曾经支撑了初代满开剧团后来却离奇失踪的父亲，或许来源于那位在丈夫离开后独自支撑家庭抚养女儿的母亲，或许来源于父亲缺席了大半的童年经历，又或许是其他的原因让她习惯于受伤也不吭声。但总之——<br/>泉发出一声含糊的梦呓，翻了个身，毛茸茸的脑袋示威般在枕头上蹭了蹭。<br/>“总之，有我注意到就够了，”差不多预见到了第二天泉起床后乱糟糟的发型，千景站起身笑了笑，"那么，晚安。"</p><p>早餐时泉罕见地睡过了头，当她风风火火地冲进餐厅时，千景正在喝他的最后一口咖啡，余光恰好瞥见了她头顶的几撮呆毛，坚强地戳在她的脑后屹立不倒，像神社的签筒一样极富艺术性。尽管早有心理建设，他还是险些没有忍住，于是微微抬高了咖啡杯的底沿，遮住了自己上扬的嘴角。<br/>"监督——？"<br/>"真是的，好歹也注意一下自己的形象吧。"<br/>"虽然左京先生这样说但也是在憋笑吧？"<br/>"刚睡醒的监督最棒啦piko！一、二、三、茄子——"<br/>"啊，就算是这样的你也好可爱，喜欢❤️。"<br/>"哈哈，监督这样确实很难得一见。"<br/>"真是的，只是偶尔睡乱了一次啦！"泉窘迫地按住头顶翘起来的头发，从耳廓到面颊都泛起了绯色的红晕，"而且怎么连臣君都笑话我了！"<br/>"哈哈，抱歉抱歉，我的意思是监督这样也很可爱。"<br/>吵吵嚷嚷中，千景慢条斯理地站起来，拿起公文包，将椅子推回原位。<br/>"那么，各位，我先走了。"<br/>“诶，”万里有点诧异，"千景先生，今天上班不戴眼镜吗？"<br/>"啊，说起那个，我差点忘了，"泉笑着将左手用细布裹着的东西递给他，"这是千景先生的眼镜吧？昨天晚上落在我房间了。"<br/>"啊，说起来确实是这样。"他十分自然地道谢，从细布内取出眼镜戴上。与此同时，整个餐厅忽然陷入了一片死寂。<br/>臣变成了豆豆眼："昨天……"<br/>誉惊讶地重复了一遍："……晚上？"<br/>太一眨巴着眼睛："……监督老师的房间？"<br/>“这样说来......”至恍然大悟，“难怪昨晚前辈很晚才回来，而且身上还有女性的香味，果然就是监督的味道吧。”<br/>“诶？？？千景先生也太狡猾了！”<br/>"真是、真是不知廉耻！"<br/>“卯木......”左京阴沉着脸警告。<br/>“可恶！玷污我的监督……无法饶恕！"<br/>“真澄，你冷静一点，先听监督和千景先生解释啊！”<br/>“诶？大、大家冷静一点！”泉懵了，"只是我的吹风机坏了，拜托千景先生帮我修好……真澄君，你不要冲动，快把椅子放下来！千景先生，是这样没错吧！"<br/>她回过头拼命向他使眼色，千景微微颔首，"的确是这样没错。"<br/>餐厅的气氛总算是和缓下来，泉松了一口气，继续试图说服真澄放下手里的椅子。<br/>"不过——"在玄关换过鞋，他像是忽然想起了什么，笑眯眯地回头加了一句，"监督的睡脸也确实很可爱哦。"<br/>“什、什么？不是你们想象的那样！”<br/>“那么，我先走了。”<br/>轻而易举地用一句话再次引燃炸弹后，他不紧不慢地打开门，将一屋子的沸反盈天关在身后。<br/>启动汽车时，手机的LIME提示音忽然响起。<br/>茅崎至：其实前辈是故意把眼镜落在监督的房间里吧？<br/>卯木千景：哈哈，你觉得呢？<br/>发送了这条模棱两可的短信后，千景心情愉悦地顺手将手机搁在一旁，他瞥了一眼倒车镜，毫不意外地看见自己含着笑的钴蓝色眸子在镜中一闪而过。<br/>毕竟……<br/>“误会不也挺好的吗？”他低声笑着说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>